


Hermione's new life choices - of a sort

by LialeeEderian



Series: HP Summoning Techniques [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hermione loves Harry, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Consequences, Dumbledore is evil, F/M, Gen, Lily and James still end up together because why wouldn't they?, Muggleborns are new wizards, Muggles are Mundanes, Pureblood dreams come true, Ron's not evil - what a surprise, The generals, Was totally going to make him evil, When was that ever in Contest?, Which is weird to canon Hermione, and Grindlewald, but both Hermiones are geniuses, but then this happened., hermione is awesome, mentions of Hitler, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialeeEderian/pseuds/LialeeEderian
Summary: Harry's been summoned already. Why not try Hermione?





	Hermione's new life choices - of a sort

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than the Harry Story, but why not? I like it just the way it is. And that's not usual at all.

Hermione Weasley nee Granger had been walking to a Wizengamot meeting when the black hole swallowed her.  
She had not been expecting it. She doubted anyone would have been expecting it.  
Sadly enough, that caused her to be swallowed without sufficient resistance. Then again, who had ever resisted against a black hole and not got swallowed?  
She hit her head and her world devolved into darkness.

 

Hermione woke up on a tiled, patterned floor, and though her head was swimming, it took her only seconds to remember the bit of unknown magic that had brought her… wherever she was. She looked around.  
She wasn’t tied to the wall, and her wand was in its holster in her sleeve. She frowned. If someone wanted to kidnap her, why would they not disarm her? Or did they just think themselves that powerful?  
“Oh, wonderful. You’re awake,” A familiar voice announced, and she looked up to see… herself?  
“What?” She muttered, mind racing.  
She would have said Polyjuice, except the ‘her’ was a younger version, around seventeen years old. Time travel was also out of equation because Hermione most definitely did not remember this ever happening. And she didn’t remember this place either.  
The last-ditch theory she had was transfiguration, but…  
The other Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind her ear almost subconsciously, and Hermione was convinced.  
“Alternate universe?” She asked with a hope for no.  
The other Hermione – Hermione just decided to call her Jean in her mind – began to smile a wide, happy smile. “You're intelligent.”  
“I am you, even if from another reality,” Hermione stated dryly, slipping her wand into her hand. “Now tell me what is going on and how I ended up here.”  
Jean smirked. “Let me call in the generals.” She closed her eyes.  
Hermione frowned. Telepathy? Who invented that? Because they had not in her world. At least not a widespread version. A small part of her tingled with excitement at the very thought of learning something new and from another world. She squashed it down. Caution.  
The door behind Jean slid open smoothly, and five people entered. Harry, a much more different looking Harry; Dean Thomas, and wasn’t that a surprise?; Tracey Davis, whom Hermione hadn’t talked to since Hogwarts – even in Hogwarts, much; Justin Finch-fletchley and a tall blonde woman whose identity Hermione had no idea of.  
Jean turned and smiled at them. “Our guest is awake,” She said with a hidden snark at that bit of obvious information that Hermione could hear quite clearly.  
Harry smiled a huge smile, then strode forward, planting a entirely too long kiss on Jean’s lips.  
Hermione turned away instantly with a realization. Of course different people would date different people. It was an alternate universe.  
She twisted up face. But Harry?  
“Something wrong?” Tracey asked, her voice like liquid honey, and much warmer than the Tracey Hermione had ever talked to.  
Jean and Harry broke off to look at Hermione, who smiled tightly. “Harry and I… well, in my world, Harry’s like my brother, so seeing that was strange. Especially since I’m already married.”  
Jean frowned. “You don’t end up with Harry? That sounds sad.”  
Hermione shrugged. “We never actually ever thought about it. Plus, we never really suited, anyway. He likes to hide stuff and I prefer to know stuff.”  
Harry snorted. “Sounds like a horrible version of me. I never keep secrets from the generals.”  
Hermione shook her head. “Forget it. Tell me why I am here. And how. And who are the generals?”  
The tall blonde tapped her foot on the ground. “There are no generals in your world?” She asked.  
“Not that I am aware. And I would have been aware – I’ve been going through the ministry like a toothpick.”  
Justin laughed. “Oh, the generals aren’t ministry-approved, Granger. We’re a… non-governmental organization.”  
Hermione sighed. “Alright. And why am I here?”  
Jean stepped forward, letting the hand she had pressed into Harry’s trail away. “We need your help. Our latest operation went slightly off-key. Now we have to salvage it, but for that we need to build a seven-layered runic decagon with supporting variables and elements to hold off an internal explosion so the surrounding areas aren’t hurt.”  
Hermione’s eyes flew past all of them. “And you think I can do that why?”  
Jean shrugged. “I had one of our researchers do a partial study before we pulled you from any universe, and you got an O in your Runes NEWT, and also created a runic decagon already.”  
“A three-layered runic decagon,” Hermione specified. “I’ve never done seven. If I do it wrong, it could collapse in on itself and make any explosion happening inside double the results, causing a massive backlash to the surrounding areas.”  
Jean nodded. “And that’s why we did all the theory for you. You just need to create it.”  
Hermione sighed. “If you’ve done the theory, it should be possible for you to complete the incantation and draw it in its entirety.”  
The room grew morose.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
Harry moved forward and put a hand on Jean’s shoulder. “Hermione… Hermione had her magic sealed off.”  
Hermione blinked. “Excuse me?” She asked, voice cold with anger. Just sealing off someone’s magic was reprehensible – it was like cutting off a part of their soul. And someone did it to her? Granted, it was an alternate version of her, but still. “Who did this?”  
Dean sneered. “Albus bloody Dumbledore.”  
Hermione stilled. “… Professor Dumbledore?” Her mind trembled. “He’s evil in this world?”  
Jean’s eyes widened. “He’s not in yours? I assumed, with you completing your studies that he wasn’t there, but…” She huffed a breathless laugh. “Wow.”  
Hermione clutched her wand tighter, but none of the so-called generals seemed to mind or care. “Okay, I will need details. What the hell is going on?”  
Jean looked at her companions in silent agreement.  
The blonde woman stepped forward. “Ever since the fall of Grindlewald and Hitler’s subsequent attacks on wizardkind, this world started condemning mundanes and new wizards. New wizards had their magic sealed off unless they were taken to stay with a wizarding family, and their parents’ memories wiped of their existence. Even then, the stigma was huge. Is huge.”  
Hermione bit her lip. “So Hitler’s involvement meant this much bad happened.”  
Harry nodded grimly. “So a lot of new wizardkind began to protest. Overt protests were killed off, so they were abandoned, but secret missions were carried out, some to change ministry files so that new wizards would be wiped off the map and the generals would ship them and their families off to other countries. My mum was one of the few new wizards who opted to be adopted into a wizarding family, but once she was in the wizarding world, she realized the horrible truths and joined the generals. Dad worked with them as his parents had been a few of the founding members. Now we carry on the legacy.”  
The weight of such a history weighed heavily on Hermione’s shoulders. “That… you all must have never lived happily, did you?”  
They silently shook their heads.  
Hermione rubbed her forehead. “Okay,” She decided. I’ll help you. And then you can take me back to my world.” She smiled sadly. “I would help more, but this isn’t my war to fight, and I have to get home to my children. The ministry is already probably on high alert. I was on my way to the Wizengamot meeting when you guys… called me, for lack of a better word.”  
Jean nodded. “This will be more than enough. Once we bomb Hogwarts, they won’t be taking us so lightly.”  
Hermione stilled. “Excuse me?”  
Tracey grinned. “Hogwarts. We’re destroying Hogwarts.”  
Hermione groaned. “At least tell me no one will be inside?” She shook her head. “Or don’t. I’ll pretend no one will be inside.”  
Jean laughed. “Don’t worry. Minerva told us of a time when the castle will be empty. We just need to target that timeslot.”  
“After all,” Harry agreed. “We’re making a statement, not a massacre. We try to be different from those ministry fools.”  
Hermione nodded in relief. “I do have one question, though,” She piped up. “Why didn’t you ask Bill to make this runic decagon? He’s a pureblood, so his magic shouldn’t be sealed, and he’s built this before – more, even – in my world.”  
Dean frowned. “You mean Bill Tobian?” He looked hopeless confused at the thought of this ‘Bill Tobian’ knowing how to draw a runic decagon.  
Hermione frowned. “No, I mean Bill Weasley. Arthur and Molly’s eldest son?”  
The blonde began laughing. “Bill Weasley knowing how to draw a runic decagon? Don’t joke, please.”  
Hermione was mystified. “But I’m not. He’s one of the best curse breakers for Gringotts.”  
The blonde stopped. “Bill Weasley is a glorified desk assistant for the Minister. I doubt he knows how to draw a flower let alone a seven-layered rune circle.”  
“Decagon,” Jean corrected.  
The blonde nodded. “That.”  
Hermione put her wand back in her holster. “I guess that would be another difference in our timelines. Bill is no ministry suck up in my reality.” She shook her head. “Ron is so going to laugh when I tell him this.”  
“Ron?” Tracey perked up instantly, eyes wide with surprise. “Ron Weasley?”  
Hermione nodded. “I suppose he’s someone against the generals as well?”  
The group shook their hesitantly, looking at each other, then back at Hermione. “He used to be one of us, actually.” Harry volunteered.  
Hermione bit her lip. “What happened?”  
The blonde snarled. “Ginny happened, that’s what.”  
Hermione winced. “Oh. My Harry would hate to be in this world.”  
Harry looked taken aback. “What? Why?”  
“Well, he is married to my world’s Ginny.”  
A look of disgust came over Harry’s face. “Horrifying to hear about.”  
“Please no rude comments. My world’s Ginny happens to be an amazing person.” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “And I have one last question.” She pointed to the blonde. “May I ask who you are?”  
The blonde looked stupefied. “You don’t know who I am?”  
Harry snorted. “That’s a new one.”  
Hermione furrowed her brow. “Why? Should I know her?”  
“If you’re the daughter of Dan and Emma Granger, yeah. You should,” She retorted.  
Hermione shook her head. “Alternate universe?”  
The blonde pouted. “I’m Emilia. Emilia Philips. Your cousin from your mother’s side.”  
Hermione blinked. “Oh.”  
Emilia smirked. “And I’m a Mundane.”  
Hermione blinked again.  
Seconds later, Emilia groaned. “You’re no fun to tease.”  
Hermione scratched her cheek. “I think you better give me the theory. It has to be easier to understand.”  
The group burst out laughing.

 

Hermione returned in a blaze of darkness to her home. She had asked Jean to set the destination there.  
“Hermione!” Ron called out, and then swallowed her into a hug. “You’re here! We’ve been looking for you for a week! Where were you?”  
Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Off destroying Hogwarts,” She said cheerfully.  
Ron gaped.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it'll be ron's turn next time.   
> And yes, it's a one-shot. Of sorts.


End file.
